


Second Chance

by SelenitaLunar



Series: Stark Family [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Not Canon Compliant, Parenthood, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenitaLunar/pseuds/SelenitaLunar
Summary: Tony Starks gets to live his life as Pepper Potts husband and Morgan Stark's dad, with a happy ending.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Stark Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903624
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Marvel/Disney and I don't get any profit from this writing.
> 
> Welcome to this shameless fluff feast. This is a multi chaptered fanfic about Tony, Pepper and Morgan, about their future and the life they truly deserve, together. I'll share with you all the scenes I would've wanted to see on screen. It can be considered an "Infinity War/Endgame" fix it and you'll recognize familiar dialogues but not exactly as they happened in the movies, because this is my playground and I do what I want. You can consider this story an AU or, preferably, do as I will, and consider this the only real truth about what happened to our favourite characters: Tony, Pepper and Morgan :D ENJOY!

Tony breathed hard again, he couldn't stop remembering the words.

**_"Last night, I dreamt we had a kid. It was so real. We named him after your eccentric uncle. Uh, what was his name? Morgan! Morgan._**

****

**__**

**__**

**_So you woke up…_ **

****

**__**

**__**

**_Naturally…_ **

****

**__**

**__**

**_... and thought that we were…_ **

****

**__**

**__**

**_Expecting._ **

****

**__**

**__**

**_Yeah._ **

****

**__**

**__**

**_YES?_ **

****

**__**

**__**

**_NO._ **

****

**__**

**_I had a dream about it. It was so real..."_ **

****

It felt like this conversation with Pepper had happened to another person, in another time.  


The dim light inside their private living room in the _Avengers Compound_ gave him some kind of weird sense of peace. He couldn't put it into words, but the calming presence of Pepper by his side was soothing. Just what he needed after the ordeal he'd been through. 

****

Some days since he returned from space had passed by and he was slowly getting better, putting on weight and feeling less and less like crap. Pepper's been by his side all the time, never leaving him. He felt grateful for that. For her. For her constant and enormous love. 

****

But remorse was still eating him alive.

****

_**"We should have no more surprises. Ever. I should promise you.** _

****

_**Yes.** _

****

_**I will."** _

****

He can still remember that kiss. So vividly. It seems like it was yesterday. Tony stares at her, trying to get lost inside her blue eyes.

****

"Honey, I know I shouldn't have left. I just... I thought it was the right thing to do."

****

"I know, Tony and I understand." She sweetly caressed his cheek. 

****

"But if I've been sorry for something in my life, Pep, it must be about this. About the fact I had to jump into that space ring of hell. But it was to keep you and earth safe."

****

_**"Tell me you're NOT on that ship.** _

****

_**Yeah.** _

****

_**God, no, please, tell me you're NOT on the ship.** _

****

_**Honey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I don't know what to say.** _

****

_**Come back here, Tony. I swear to God.** _

****

_**Pep.** _

****

_**Come back here right now. Come back... I'm going to..."** _

****

Pepper agreed, he shouldn't have left. Though, in the end, the final outcome would’ve been the same. Slowly, a soft smile graced her lips. She knew, of course she knew why he HAD to, though. Pepper always worries sick for him, for his well being, but she completely understands his motivations and will always have Tony's back, even if it hurts her to the very core.

****

"Don't worry about it. What's done, is done. I'm happy you are home, at last... That's what matters. We've been lucky."

****

"Still, I'm so sorry…"

****

"I know. I'm so glad Danvers was here when you sent me that message, Tony. It's a miracle." 

****

_**"God, it feels like a thousand years ago. I fought my way out of that cave, became Iron Man, realized I loved you... I know I said no more surprises but I gotta say I was really hoping to pull off one last one. But it looks like... Well, you know what it looks like... When I drift off I'll dream about you.** _

****

_**IT'S ALWAYS YOU."** _

****

There were tears in Pepper’s eyes now, those words still dancing in her mind, she sobbed.  


"I thought I would never see you again, Tony. I was in agony. And then, just like that you were home." Pepper tried to clean the tears from her face with the sleeve of her sweater.

****

"For a moment there... I thought I could have lost you too, like I lost the kid..." Tony muttered in her ear, the pain still raw and numbing.

****

He's crying now. She can feel his tears on her cheek. Pepper's crying. Tony's crying. They are tears of relief, but once they've started it seems like they have no end. After a while, she finally finds the strength inside to move and throws herself fully at him, embracing her fiancé in a warm and long hug. He's here with her. He's real. He's getting well. She's hugging him. He's real and he's back with her.

****

Pepper moves away from him, searching for his brown eyes. Then she kisses him tenderly. God she's missed his soft lips. He tastes like home. He eagerly returns the kiss, he's missed her as well. Thought he'd never see her again. He's glad he was wrong. The kiss turns more passionate and they pour all the longing, all their mutual love in it. When they need to breathe, they part. Seems like an eternity and Pepper's hand is caressing his cheek now.

****

"Oh God, I just I'm so glad you are okay, Pepper. You are everything for me. I can't live without you."

****

Tony holds Pepper lovingly. His fianceé smiles at him, kissing him quickly on the lips again. He finally relaxes completely, melting in her arms. Pepper thinks it’s now or never. She has to tell him about the baby.

****

"We are okay Tony, just waiting for you to return home." She winks at him.

****

"We?" He asks confused.

****

Pepper touches her belly, smiling proudly. "Morgan and I."

****

Tony freezes stunned, first looking at her, then at her stomach. She isn't showing yet. It's too soon. If she hadn't told him, he wouldn't have known.

****

"What? What did you just say Pep? You… Are you pregnant? For real? Morgan is real?" 

****

Tony can't believe his most desired dream has come true… Surely if his nightmare had, this miracle could as well?

****

"Oh, so real. You are going to be a dad, Tony Stark" She smiles so big and the light in her blue eyes is so pure that Tony can't stop staring at her.

****

His brown eyes grow so big and his smile widens as well.

****

"Oh my God, Pep. Oh my God!"

****

"In more or less than a few months" She smiles back at him.

****

"Pepper, this… this is unbelievable…!"

****

She caresses his cheek softly. "I was trying to tell you back then, when you were on that ring-like spaceship, but the connection was lost and I just couldn't… You were gone."

****

Tony's eyes widened in surprise.

****

"You already knew back then?"

****

"It seems your dream, that one you told me about while jogging around _Central Park_ , was kind of premonitory…"

****

"But how?"

****

"Are you really asking me this?" She laughs hard. Her smile so bright.

****

"Of course I know how we made this baby. I was there having all the fun with you, Honey..." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at her. "It's just... Wow..." He touches her belly, fingertips delicately roaming through her shirt.

****

Both of them are laughing now, amused. Happiness had been scarce for them along the last years, but in this moment they both bask in their absolute, unadulterated, pure happiness.

****

"Well, you told me about your dream and… I don't know. Something inside me changed and suddenly I had the urge to know for real if you were right... So I went home and I did a pregnancy test and it was positive. I called you so fast to tell you, so you didn't leave me alone to raise our child but you were... gone." She sighs. "It's been so hard Tony, not even knowing if you would ever come back. And then you sent that message... Saying you were preparing to die... Saying goodbye, not only to me. To your child, without even getting to know him or her..."

****

His face is full of regret again. 

****

"I'm so sorry, Pep. I didn't know what would happen. I only wanted to stop him. My worst nightmare. I'm so sorry. About leaving you with all this going on… About just now knowing we are going to be parents. About this mess… I failed you and the universe." Tears are forming in his eyes again remembering the kid. "Peter's dead too. Parker. I can't even imagine how his aunt is feeling right now."

****

Pepper is holding his hands in hers now, trying to comfort him. "A lot of people are suffering right now, but we need to keep going, for them, for us. I'm sure our friends wouldn't want for us to throw our lives away..."

****

Tony's gaze hardens. She understands, feels the terrible pain of the loss too, but they are a family now, they are in this together and she will make sure when the moment comes, she'll be there to help him. To support him. They are a family now, and family comes first.

****

"I know how you feel, Tony. I'm just so glad you are here and I could tell you about Morgan… I'm sure there's a way, Tony." She hesitates, looking him dead into his eyes. "But I don't want you to leave me behind. I'll be by your side and we'll solve this. We will learn to live with this. And we will raise Morgan together, Tony. We'll give her the best home we can. Even if that's the only thing keeping us happy in the middle of this mess."

****

"Pep… I love you. I love you so much." He whispers tenderly. "I want us to get married. As soon as possible. A quiet and intimate wedding, only for us and our closest friends."

****

"I love you too, Tony. And yes... it's time. God knows we've waited enough." 

****

She closes the space between them with a kiss. Sealing her promise to him.

****


	2. The Wedding

Their most awaited day had started like any other day, with the sun rising, the birds chirping, the frogs in the lake croaking... They had breakfast together, Pepper and him, on the porch of their new house, watching the sun go up on the horizon. Everything seemed in place, all things for their wedding on point, the pagoda, the tent with all the tables displayed, the people of the catering going around. It was happening. Soon, they’ll be husband and wife, and they couldn’t be more excited.

* * *

Now, Tony Stark was standing in front of the officiant beneath a white ivory pagoda and transparent murano glass that served as an altar in the lands of their home.

He was wearing one of the best suits he remembered ordering his head designer. Well, Pepper had actually commissioned it, as always. The tie was elegant, dark blue and the vest was pearl gray, it fitted him perfectly. His best friend, James Rhodes was trying to tidy up the blue scarf protruding from the lapel of the black dress jacket, but he wasn’t half as efficient as his fianceé was at this, because his best friend lacked Pepper’s twenty years of experience in the matter. Tony sighed.

"I'm kinda glad we are having the type of wedding we wanted. Intimate, only with our closests friends and family."

Rhodes stared at him while his hands kept trying to get the lapel of his suit in place.

"I'm so happy for you, Tones. I thought this day would never come. Congratulations, man."

"Thank you, Rhodey." Tony said from the bottom of his heart. "It's your duty as my best man to have everything rolling smoothly. Including the lapel of my suit… You know?"

Rhodey smiled, and kept fighting with the little piece of clothing, the wedding was gonna start anytime now. Tony was getting nervous with Rhodes' little skill to put the tiny scarf on properly, and was gonna tell him that he had jelly hands when his friend finished, and smoothed his suit. Just then, the wedding march began to play, and they both turned at the same time to watch Pepper make her way into the front garden, delicately walking over the golden carpet. When Tony fixed his eyes on her, he forgot everything else, except for the woman he loved, the impossible woman, the only person able to read his soul, the woman he literally didn't know how to live without.

Pepper was absolutely breathtaking with that white dress she had on. She had always been gorgeous, but this wedding dress made her look ethereal as a goddess. She was near the end of the carpet, stopped at the steps of the pagoda and gave her hand to Tony, which was standing in front of her as she climbed the few three steps that separated them. 

Tony looked irresistible and as soon as their hands touched, the entire garden illuminated. Handsome as always when he put on one of those designer suits that fitted him like a glove, Pepper smiled shyly at him, red subtly painting her cheeks. Tony couldn’t also take his eyes off her, basking in the beauty just in front of him. From her white waist fitted dress with heart shape neckline, romantic cut, the wide skirt with the movement of several superimposed layers. The waist was adorned with gemstones and the skirt with exquisite embroidery. Her graceful reddish hair was pulled back into a sleek, straight bun, _Grace Kelly_ styling, two delicate strands of hair were loose, strategically over her ears. She was wearing her favourite earrings with pearls, one of his first gifts to her when they started their relationship. A white gold and diamond tiara, which had belonged to Maria Stark, gracefully fixed the veil to her head. Elegance and simplicity all combined in a wedding gown that was so purely Pepper Potts style, he was astonished. 

Emily Andrews, Pepper's best friend since their times at college, was standing next to her now, and reached out to pick up Pepper's bouquet, she smiled briefly towards Natasha Romanoff, at her other side. They both were Pepper's bridesmaids, their lavender matching dresses shining in the midday sun.

Finally face to face and holding hands, the bride and the groom stared at each other for a long time, taking a long look at themselves, approving of each other’s stylism for the occasion.

"You're gorgeous." Tony could finally say, breathless. “Beautifully ethereal, Pep”

"I'm glad you like it, I had my sweet time choosing it. I wanted it to be perfect." She smiled brightly at him irradiating happiness. “Your mother's tiara makes it even more romantic, I know how sentimental it is to you.”

Tony looked down, into their intertwined hands and sighed hard, while caressing her small hands in his.

"My mother would have wanted to be here today, and to see you wearing it. This is the closest we can get to grant her that wish. She loved that thing. Married my father with that on, and made it very clear that she wanted my future wife to wear it on our wedding day, so... it looks perfect on you, Honey." He only shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal. Feeling so vulnerable, like always that he mentioned his parents nowadays, made Pepper feel the urge to hold him closer to her heart and keep him safe in there, forever.

Pepper's hand went instinctively over his cheek and caressed him lovingly while making him look at her, staring longingly into his brown eyes. Tony smiled at her, in calm. She knew him so well… Was granting him the moment he needed to compose himself.

Rhodey smirked and scoffed lightly at their sappiness. Tony, who noticed right away, leaned out gracefully to scold him.

"Someday you'll be in my place, in front of an officiant and drooling over your future wife like an idiot and then I'll laugh too."

Everyone laughed at his quip. The officiant asked if he could start with the ceremony.

The ceremony proceeded as in a wonderful trance. Tony did everything he was asked to do and repeated all the monotonous formulas required of him, but at no time did he stop looking at Pepper, her bright blue eyes sparkling, the brightness of her smile. Thinking about her, how lucky he was to have her by his side, and to have Morgan on the way. The solemn speech of the officiant went in and out of his head without paying much attention to it. He preferred to keep all his attention to the wonderful vision of Pepper Potts in that gorgeous wedding dress she’d chosen to marry him. He couldn’t stop looking at her. 

Then, it was time for the exchange of rings and the vows. Rhodey put Pepper's ring in his hand, Tony weighed it slowly as if wanting to memorize the moment forever. He recited words from the bottom of his heart... Words that took forever to put in writing.

"Pepper, even at my worst moments, you always were there. When I realized that I loved you, that saved my life. Loving you, saved me. In fact, you've always been there to save me in many and varied ways that I wasn't even aware of for a long time. Being with you makes me a better person and gives me strength. You complete me."

He gave her a crooked smile and shrugged, feeling completely vulnerable just having expressed in front of everyone what he felt for Pepper. Trying to recover as soon as possible, he carefully slipped the ring into place and kissed his fianceé's hand gently.

Now, it was Pepper's turn. Looking into his eyes she started talking.

"Tony, in all the years I've been by your side, I've always seen your true potential. Even in the worst of times when I gave up on you, I could always see that you were good, generous, and had a beautiful soul... Even when you were so stubborn and even if you tried with all your might to hide it. I'm glad I've been a big part of the drive that made you want to be better. And I feel so proud of you, and I'm so happy that I'd decided to tie my life with yours. You know I love you more than what I'm able to express with words and that I will always be with you."

Pepper put the ring in his finger. Visibly excited, she trembled a little as she slipped it into place. Tony holded her glassy blue gaze, small tears of joy roaming through her cheeks and sighed at the pleasant feeling, totally new to him, of carrying the light weight of the white gold ring around his finger. It had the engraving of a miniaturized arc reactor and _Tony and Pepper. It's always been you_ written on the inside. The symbol of their mutual love.

Then, the officiant proclaimed them husband and wife and said they could kiss. Tony didn't think it twice and took Pepper by the waist, kissing her softly. In the middle of the kiss he raised his right fist in triumph. Happy Hogan applauded enthusiastically. Rhodey was crying, Emily and Nat were joyous. Everyone was shouting and clapping. When they parted, Pepper was staring at him in awe. His hands resting upon her hips, drawing her into him. Tony’s arms wrapped firmly around her as she melted into him. They fit so perfectly together that it felt as if they were made for each other.

"We did it, Tony"

"Yeah we did it, Pep"

They both smiled at each other, filled with the sweetest of happiness.

* * *

The tables for the nuptial feast were disposed under a giant tent in their gardens, in the table of the bride and groom were Emily and Rhodey, Happy Hogan and May Parker and Sarah Potts, Pepper's mother. Even if they weren’t too close nowadays, Pepper had wanted her mother to come to her wedding and tell her she was gonna have a grandchild soon. All of the guests had started to eat and had some drinks, and between chatting and laughing, soon it was time for the speeches.

Rhodey got up and gracefully tapped a spoon against his glass, asking for silence. At once, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned his attention to their table and the best man who was preparing to make his speech. Rhodey cleared his throat and proceeded to speak.

"Tony Stark is the kind of person that you never know how things are gonna end when you are with him. Something extravagant, humiliating or dangerous can happen to you at any moment. From presenting an award that he doesn't intend to pick up, to suddenly find yourself fighting alongside him inside a metal armor with the aim of stopping various crazy megalomaniacs with an ardent desire for revenge." Rhodey made a strategic pause in the speech. All the guests laughed, shortly afterwards he continued. "I have been friends with Tony for many years. I think I know him very well, almost better than anyone except the wonderful woman who has just become his wife, and I can say without fear of being wrong, that Pepper Potts is the best thing that has ever happened to him. What surprises me the most about being here at their wedding today is that he finally managed to make her agree to stay with him for the rest of his life. Seriously, Pepper, you are my heroine. Congratulations Tony, you are one lucky bastard!" He teased. Pepper smiled and Tony made a face. Rhodey raised his glass of champagne. "Tony, brother, congratulations! Pepper, good luck! Let's toast to Tony and Pepper, hope they have a wonderful life together!"

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted for the happily married couple. At the table next to theirs, the sound of fine _Bohemian_ crystal shattering could be heard. Thor Odinson had just smashed the champagne glass on the floor. Most of the guests had turned in his direction, censoring him with their gaze. Tony smirked in his direction and raised an eyebrow. Then he turned to his best friend, sitting next to him.

"Thank you, Rhodey for your wonderful words, full of affection and camaraderie... You just said in front of everyone that I'm an idiot that can't even tie his shoelaces without the help of his awesome wife.”

"And isn't that the awful truth?" Pepper teased him "It has been a perfect speech, Rhodey, thank you"

Tony furrowed his brow. "I thought it was _my_ wedding day. Not 'let's make fun of Tony in front of all his friends' day" He feigned offense.

Rhodey and Pepper stared at him and laughed hard. Tony finally burst out laughing too. The next one talking was Emily, the bridesmaid.

"Virginia Potts has been my best friend since we met in college, she went by Ginny back then. Those were memorable years of personal growth and friendship. We always kept in touch and, despite not seeing each other as often as we would have liked, especially for work related reasons, we were always there for each other. Fate wanted us to meet again many years later. When I arrived in New York, she was the first person to help me out, offering me an important job at one of the most cutting-edge companies in the country. I will never be able to thank Virginia and Tony enough for all the good that their job offer at _Stark Industries_ has brought to my life. Tony, you have earned today a new sister in me." Emily raised her glass, everyone followed her. "For Tony and Pepper! I am sure you’ll be very happy together."

After the toast, Tony sighed and walked over to Emily to thank her for her kind words and kissed her on the cheek. The brunette moved gracefully and took him by the arm.

"I'm so glad that you and Pepper got in touch again." He said joyfully.

"Yeah, it's good to be working with her too. She's the best boss I've had."

"Thank you, Emily," Pepper said, approaching them. "That speech was so sweet and you're the best."

"You too, Pepper" Said her friend hugging her. A tiny tear slided down both their cheeks. Pepper loved Emily dearly and the feeling was mutual. Tony was glad that her best friend had returned to Pepper's life, God knows during years she didn't have any social life. Sometimes he still felt bad for taking so much of her private time away in such stupid things like saving his sorry ass from some nightclub at ungodly hours of the night. He’d been such a conceited asshole sometimes.

Soon it was gonna be time to cut the cake, but Happy chose that exact moment to complain about the anti-paparazzi security he'd hired…

"Hogan please, have some fun! You are way more than our chief of security... You are our closest friend, and this is a party. Forget those damned paps, or I'm gonna kill you. Relax and enjoy."

"But Tony, security is first. We don't want stolen photos on the internet tomorrow... Those guys are sneaky and I..."

"We know Happy, thanks for worrying about our wellbeing," Pepper said, putting a calming hand over their friend's shoulder. "But Tony's right, everything is fine. We have extra security and if some photos get published, it's alright, we won’t get upset because of that. It’s our wedding, go have a dance with May and don't worry, please."

"Okay, Pepper... I will dance, but I'm not entirely relaxed. I promise I'll try to enjoy it. For both of you."

"Great, Happy. You do that, and stop running around like a headless chicken, pal. We love you, have some fun." Tony gave him a pat on the shoulder and then grabbed Pepper's hand. 

The cake was gonna be there any moment, now. They needed to be ready but hadn't yet advanced a few meters when they were stopped again in front of the table of some of their best friends.

"Tony, Pepper!" Bruce Banner shouted, getting up and coming towards them.

"Hey, guys are you having fun?" Asked Tony joyfully, grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course we are!" The scientist added enthusiastically. "Congratulations guys! You've knocked it out of the park, friend. It was all perfect and so emotional, I almost cried with your vows and the exchange of rings. With the quality of the dishes served, I imagine Pepper organized everything. You look beautiful by the way."

"Of course, thank you Bruce" She smiled at him.

Hearing their talk, Natasha Romanoff came closer and chimed in.

"Congratulations, Pepper, this event has been a success. And the service is top notch too. It must have been a nightmare to find a catering this good in just over a month and with the world turned upside down." She still lazily remembered her brief period as Tony's personal assistant and the difficulties that job involved. It seemed easy, it wasn't. Pepper was a master in the organization of events, the best at it. 

"Thank you, Nat. You know it's years of experience," she smiled at her. "I'm glad you are having a good time."

"It's good to forget all the bad that's happened to us for a change. You are stunning, Pepper. Great taste with the dress and with ours too. I love how it fits me."

"Oh, thank you. You look gorgeous, Nat. I knew you would look stunning in lavender"

"Thank you, Pepper. And congratulations. I knew this day would come since the day I met you two."

"Yeah, we know Miss Romanoff" Tony chimed in. “You’re _so_ good at reading people.”

“You know that’s prominent in my skillset!” She winked at him.

“We’re sorry we couldn’t get a clue of where Clint is. We would have wanted to have him here too” Pepper added.

“I know Pepper. But… He lost his family… All of them… And I… Can’t blame him, honestly. They all felt like my family too. I don’t even know where he is. I’ll keep looking. It was too hard of a shock for him. I guess he needs his time to recover...”

“Yeah, we understand.” Tony said. “I still remember Laura and the kids. That was a tragedy.” He sighed and looked into the horizon, defeated.

The realization that life would never be the same, and that their child would grow up in this half-world where a lot of good people were missing forever, suddenly put a toll on Tony’s heart.

Natasha and Pepper kept talking a little more between them, while Tony stared out into the distance. Meanwhile, Thor had gotten up from his seat too and was coming towards them. A deep voice got Tony outside his gloomy thoughts.

"I'm sorry for breaking the glass, cup, whatever... It's just that I felt so moved by the speech of your comrade-in-arms... A speech worthy of an Asgardian warrior." He started crying, again. For his mom, for his dad, for his brother, for his people… He’d lost so much in so little time. Poor guy, he didn't seem to do another thing that cry, nowadays. He was grieving and Tony knew it was gonna be like that for some time. Tony's heart broke a little for his friend.

"Hey, hey Thor. Don't cry... Come on... It's nothing, big guy. It was just a glass of the finest crystal in the world... But you can break all the ones you want…” He joked, trying to lighten the mood. “They are already paid for!" He winked at him jokingly. Then he got serious and hugged Thor's waist while the huge Asgardian engulfed him in his arms as well.

"I'm happy you decided to be here, Thor. I know it must have been hard for you, big guy."

"You are something else, Stark. You always make me laugh. Besides, it's a happy day for you and your wife. I had to be here." 

"Thank you, Thor. You are our friend and we love you dearly. Always remember that. We are here for you if you need us." Pepper said to him.

“I know, Lady Pepper. Thank You.” 

"You look fantastic Pepper, and the party has been wonderful." Steve Rogers said politely approaching the small group.

"Thanks, you're very kind. How are you doing?" Pepper asked, truly interested.

"Well, thanks. Some days are harder than others. But today has been a good day. It's nice for us to meet somewhere that is not dangerous, to feel some joy after so much tragedy."

Pepper smiled widely. It really was incredible. “Yeah, it is. And Tony and I are gonna get sure our days are filled with joy from now on. If you’ll excuse me.”

“Of course” Rogers said, taken aback. He went to hug Tony and congratulate him next, it was the most polite thing to do.

"I'm happy you married Pepper in the end, Tony. I truly am." He said to him.

"Thanks," was his short answer. “I hope you are having a good time”

“I am. Thank you.” He said.

Rogers took the clue and left them alone, went to talk with Nat who was more glad to have a conversation with him. Tony was still mad, he could tell. And it seemed that Pepper was still weary of him having anything to do with her husband. He could understand that since what had happened in Siberia, she was kinda deceived. He couldn’t blame her.

May Parker approached Pepper then.

"Happy just brought me here, and then disappeared leaving me alone... I wonder where he is?"

"Oh May, he's just a little too obsessed with security. But who's gonna blame him after all we've been through." She explained.

May kept silent. Pepper felt so sorry for her terrible loss, it was hers too in a way. She subtly changed the subject.

"I just hope you can have a good time, if only for some hours. You and Happy make such a beautiful couple and I've never seen him so happy before."

"Yes, he's special. I'm glad I have him. I miss Peter all the time, but having Happy around it's making it more tolerable." May added with a touch of sadness in her voice.

They kept talking to each other as the small group grew bigger and bigger and Tony realized after a while that Banner seemed a bit off.

"Hey Bruce, are you okay? What's worrying you, pal?"

"It's about the Hulk."

"Isn't it always? What's wrong with the beast? Still won't come to play with evil guys or is there something more worrying you?"

"Yeah, it's that. But, I'm trying to stabilize it. Kinda want to keep The Hulk's muscle and my brains in one body. What do you think?"

"Oh boy, are you sure that's a good idea? Let's get inside the house, I need a drink." 

They entered the house together. A lot of furniture was still covered with plastic bags, there was wood everywhere. Tony went towards a small bar cabinet under a table. He untied his tie, then his vest and removed his jacket, dropping it over a near chair as he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt.

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on?” He asked as he poured two glasses of his best whiskey. "Do you seriously want to transform yourself into an enormous giant beast, forever? I can see a lot of holes in that little plan of yours, Brucie."

"Well, what other option do I have? It's getting worse. He doesn't wanna come out when I need him. To fight. In an emergency. You were there..."

"Yeah, and what about that? You have brains. You can be useful as yourself, if that's what you want to dedicate your life to. Saving whatever's left of this hellhole..."

Tony handed him the other glass of whiskey and put his hand over his shoulder.

"The problem is complicated, the mutation was integrated into your DNA, but now the Hulk and you are two different persons fighting for a body, and he's gotten more intelligent, he knows what self preservation is, now. In other words, he doesn't want to die."

"Exactly, Tony. I wish I could find another solution."

"We need to work in that problem of yours. And we'll start as soon as we can. There has to be something we can do. You have the most advanced laboratories in the world at your disposal. I have to hire several brilliant biologists and geneticists who have not disappeared in a cloud of dust, and you will lead the team. I'll pay their salaries. Don't worry about that."

"Wow, Tony... That's... Thank you, man."

"Anything for a friend."

Bruce looked at him puzzled but did not protest. They both took a sip from their glasses. Silently. 

"I understand you're not gonna run your labs at the compound anymore..." Banner finally said.

"Correct! I'm leaving them to you, if you want them, you know..."

"But... Why? Can I ask?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you. But don't tell anyone else in the team, ok? It's too soon. Besides, Steve doesn't deserve to know."

"Okay, Tony. You have my word."

"I'm retiring from all this _Avengers_ shit, I've had enough. Steve and Nat can keep making believe they have control over all this situation. I'm done. The bad guy won. End of story. I'm moving on with Pepper, and we are gonna have a baby."

"Oh man, seriously? Pepper's pregnant? Congratulations!"

"Thanks, buddy. She's only three months long, so there's still, she can... Oh God, I don't even wanna think about it... Like, lose it? But we are so excited. And if everything goes well, I'm gonna be a dad for that child, I'm gonna be all my own dad never was to me. So, this thing with the compound, all of it. It's over. You can tell that to Steve, if you want."

"Okay, Tony. I will, if he asks. I'm so happy for you and Pepper. She's gonna be a great mom."

"Yeah, she is." Tony said dreamily. 

The door of the house opened then, with a bang, and there was Pepper Potts in her wedding dress looking all stressed out.

"Here you are! I've been searching for you everywhere, Tony!”

"I had to talk with Bruce privately, something is bothering him. Sorry, Honey."

Pepper smiled at them.

"I'm sorry, Bruce but I have to take him with me. The cake is here and the photographer is losing his shit because we aren't there. Excuse us."

Bruce laughed hard.

"It's okay, we are done here. Let's go Tony, you have a cake to cut!"

"Cakes don't wait nowadays, how rude of them..." Tony quipped.

The three of them went outside. Tony followed Pepper, and Bruce returned to his table, to sit with his friends from work.

"You are a mess!” Pepper said in anger. “What the hell happened to the knot in your tie?"  
With almost innate professionalism she rearranged his vest, and his tie in less than a minute.  
"The cake is already here and I want a nice photo to remember this moment. We need to look fine. I see that your jacket is already missing..."

"I don't know where it is, Pepper, but seriously... What difference does it even make? I always look good. I was born one handsome devil..."

"Ugh, Tony I give up, forget the jacket, let's go. Now!"

Banner smiled as he watched them walk away arguing hand in hand. He thought with pleasure that his friends seemed to have been married for years, instead of hours. Tony was being dragged by his wife to the place where the gigantic cream cake stood.  
Bruce smiled to himself, glad that they've found their happiness.

* * *

Tony and Pepper cut their wedding cake in between laughter and jokes. As soon as he dropped the knife, Tony filled Pepper's nose with a huge glob of cream and then immediately sucked it from there. She looked at him, feigning anger, and then burst out laughing.

"I had to taste it!" Tony replied as his only justification.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, to give it my seal of approval."

"And what do you think of it, Mr. Stark?"

"It's quite good, Mrs. Stark. We won't kill the baker for today..."

His wife smiled at him in amusement as she fiddled with her index finger, completely covered in cake. Tony didn't think twice and devoured it obediently, delighting in sucking his wife's finger with relish.

"I want to approve of it too..." She said teasingly.

"As you wish, Mrs. Stark" He said as he offered her some cake on a spoon. Pepper tried it with interest, but before she could shut her mouth she found Tony's tongue fighting hers for the little piece of cake inside her mouth. "Is it good?"

He asked breathless, moments later.

"Excellent..." She said, trying to ease her breathing. "I think I'll take some more" She replied as she took his lips again, in between flashes of the photographer taking photos and shoutings of "kiss each other!" "that's how it's done!" and "long live the bride and groom!"of their friends and family.

A few minutes later, it was time to open the dance floor. The first notes of a slow melody began to play and Tony gently took Pepper by the hand and led her to the center of the ballroom. He turned her gently and placed a hand on her back drawing her to him in a gentle movement. They began to dance rhythmically, intimately close, until they felt their breaths match the slow rhythm of the music. _I Can't Help Falling in Love with You_ by Elvis Presley was the song they chose to be the one for their first dance as husband and wife.

Immediately, that moment brought back the memory of a first dance, of a blue dress that left her back naked, and of a social security number that began with five. It was the very same feeling inside their hearts, Tony approached her and murmured softly into her ear.

"Here you are, Pep, dancing with your husband in this great big party in front of all our friends, family and co-workers. How are you feeling Mrs. Stark? I'm sure that this time you did remember to put deodorant on, right?" He smirked at her.

"It's all perfect, Mr. Stark. And not weird, not at all." She smiled teasingly.

"Oh, not weird? It's good to know." He teased her back.

They circled a couple of times, slowly melting with the beat of the music, kissed softly on the lips, smiled at each other. Today, the context was completely different but the feeling, the cadence and the emotion inside, were exactly the same as then, at the _Disney Hall_ charity party all those years ago, when neither of them imagined that perfect moment would lead them to this other. The song ended. Another faster one began to sound. The dance was officially opened and all the guests, who until then only looked at them excitedly, threw themselves onto the dance floor, surrounding them. That song succeeded another and then another.

Soon, the guys in the _Avengers_ group were dancing happily. Rhodey asked Emily out to dance, and they were moving rather impressively. Natasha with Thor and Bruce were enjoying themselves with Thor teaching them strange dance steps. Emma Potts, Pepper's little cousin, with her usual grace, came to ask Steve for a dance. He was still sitting at the table, lonely and taciturn. He seemed out of place. Tony thought that he probably was remembering his nonagenarian girlfriend. Everything around them was complicated. After what had happened, it was good enough that everyone had forgotten their melancholy for a day to celebrate with them their happiness. Rogers finally made up his mind and got the teen to dance. Knowing cousin Emma Potts, it was the expected outcome. Getting her way was innate, it ran in the Potts family. Tony smiled to himself, amused. Morgan was gonna be a handful.

The party went by in between dances, drinks, laughter, joy, slow and fast music... Until all the guests were too tired to stand up and little by little they were saying goodbye to the bride and groom with words of happiness and good wishes. 

The day had been long, but immensely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Like a river flows, surely to the sea_   
>  _Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_   
>  _Take my hand_   
>  _Take my whole life too_   
>  _For I can't help falling in love with you_
> 
> **Elvis Presley,** _I can't help falling in love with you_


	3. Moving Forward

It felt like a miracle, but their _cabin in the woods_ , as Tony had nicknamed their new house, had already been totally finished. They'd moved in two months ago, in the last days of summer, and it already felt like they'd always lived there. Anyplace he was with Pepper, he felt at home. They were draped over each other at their couch in front of the fireplace, warmness engulfing them. He basked in the sweet feeling of caressing his wife's big belly softly.

"I feel so tired, Tony. I want Morgan to get out like now..."

"Pep, relax. She's only four days late. She must be enjoying being there, all warm and fuzzy… I don’t blame her." 

"I know, it's just... I can't work anymore and I feel so tired all day. My back hurts, my feet are enormous, I need to pee all the time..." 

“Wow… Aren’t you cranky lately, Miss Potts…” He teased her. She’d been in a bad mood for the last week, kinda worrying him a little, but then Tony's mind clicked.

"Is all this because of the _Stark Relief Foundation_ gala? Which I didn't forget about, let me tell you."

Pepper turned to look at him, worry all written in her face.

"This is important. I've been planning for this for more than a year, but I didn't know back then that I'd be nine months pregnant when I had to present it to the world. I know you'll do it great, Tony it's just..."

"That you won't be there.” He completed her sentence. Tony understood why she was so cranky about the idea of missing that and having him go instead. The charity foundation was as much Pepper’s baby as Morgan was. He tried to make her feel better. “I'm gonna miss you so much, Honey. You know I could never do this alone."

Tony had been thinking about getting ready for the event for a while, but felt too cozy to get up. He’d been delaying the inevitable. Damn, he was gonna have to hurry to get there in time. Pepper’s gaze softened and her mood instantly went lighter.

"I know we are a team and this is a culmination of our work these last few months, but I can't go to this gala... I might have our baby right there..."

"That's the only thing I'm worried about. I don’t want to miss the birth of our daughter. If something happens, please let me know and I’ll be there with you. I promise.”

Pepper sat up to face him.

"Don’t worry. Happy will call you. I can’t promise you that your daughter will wait for you, when the moment comes” She smiled. “But you’ll know if something happens.” She caressed his cheek then, “The launch of the _Stark Relief Foundation_ is crucial. You know how hard we all have been working on this. A lot of people will have a better life post-decimation with our help and..."

Tony stared at her in awe.

"I know Pep. That's what I love most of you. The passion you put in all you do."

He took her hands in his, squeezing them gently.

"Oh, Tony Stark, don't try to flatter me and start getting ready. You are gonna be late." She stared at him, impatience filling her eyes.

"No, I'm not. They'll wait for me..." He smiled smugly. “I’m the presenter, they can’t start the deal until I’m there…”

She looked at him in disbelief. "Rhodey will be there too, and you know he’s always on time. If only for not making him wait... He said he would come to support us." 

"Oh, so Platypus will be there too?"

Tony beamed, a gaze of deep concentration slowly forming, his mind was at work. Pepper panicked instantly.

"Tony..."

"What?"

"I know that face. What are you up to?"

"Me? Nothing. I just think that Rhodey and your friend, Emily had a good time at our wedding. Is she single?"

"What? Tony!"

She threw a pillow at his head. He dodged it smoothly.

"It's just a suggestion." He claimed. “I won't force anything between them. I promise. I just think they'll get along well.”

"You are incorrigible." She added.

"I am. And you love it" He said, drawing her to him.

"Well, I do," She said, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. He smiled through her lips, then deepened the kiss.

* * *

The evening had gone according to plan, Tony arrived at the venue and Emily was already waiting for him with some technical points to adapt his speech to. Rhodey helped with having all the guests feeling at home. After some time, Tony took the podium and gave the presentation. He’d always been good at getting people’s attention. 

Once the speech was finished, the rest of the gala was a success and they got the extra funds they wanted, so Tony relaxed and went to the bar. With a drink in his hand, he looked towards the ballroom and saw Rhodey and Emily dancing to a slow song. They seemed like having a very good time, just like they had at the wedding, some months ago. Maybe he wasn’t wrong after all, and something romantic was starting to flow in between them. They made a cute couple. 

He was lost in his thoughts when he received the call from a very worried Happy, informing him that Pepper had gotten into labor. Luckily, as the presentation event had already ended and they already were at the party, they could leave in a hurry, clarifying that a personal emergency had happened. People took it well, because most of them knew that Mrs. Potts-Stark was about to give birth any day now. 

Pepper had felt the first wave of pain at home two hours before, and now she was pushing in a hospital bed. Happy had brought her to the hospital the fastest he could manage, luckily they had all the bags and things prepared for this moment as Morgan was coming four days late.

Tony, with the help of Rhodey who had driven him there, had arrived at last. He entered the room all dressed in green and hurried, not wanting Pepper to feel alone in a moment like this. He went towards her bed and kissed her forehead lovingly.

“I’m here Baby, I’m so sorry you had to start without me.” He smiled. Pepper sweating profusely, looked at him and smiled back at him.

“It’s okay, you did as I asked you to, and now you’re here. AAAH... Ugh! There’s another one, doctor!”

"All right, push Virginia, push… Your daughter’s almost here..." Said her doctor with an encouraging smile.

Pepper screamed again and grabbed Tony's hand with terrible strength.

"This is unbearable Tony! Uh… Uh… It’s been going on for hours! Why the hell did I agree to carry your child? I think I'm gonna kill you… If I survive this… Oh God!" Pepper felt like she was gonna break in two when another contraction plunged her into pain, this one was huge, and she realized that she got them sooner and sooner now.

"Here comes another one, push, Virginia, push!" Her doctor urged her. “The baby’s almost here. When the contraction hits you, when you feel the pain, push!”

Tony was sure his little finger was close to breaking in two with the strength she was holding it, but he decided that her wife was in a worst position that himself at the current moment. So he kept his mouth shut about this particular subject.

"You'll be singing such a different tune when the baby is here, Honey" He replied instead with a smirk. "You'll thank me, even..."

Pepper screamed in pain again. And shook her head for a silent "no".

"Easy there, Honey. You can do this. Look at me" Tony pleaded, trying to help her focus with his voice.

She did.

"You can do this Pepper. Our daughter is nearly here. And you'll be the best mother ever"

She smiled quietly in the middle of another wave of pain.

"Oh God, Tonyyyyyy make it stooop!"

"I wish I could, Baby. Trust me. I hate seeing you in pain" He reassured her the best he could.

Time went by in between more pushing and screaming. Pepper's nails were scratching Tony's hand who she had firmly secured between hers to get some comforting touch as she pushed again and again. They put in practice all they had learned in the Lamaze classes they went together and Tony helped Pepper maintain her steady breathing, while also secretly thanking the fucking universe and his friends more specifically for allowing him the opportunity of being able to see the birth of his daughter. He was visibly shaking with anticipation and joy.

And then a loud cry was heard and their daughter was born.

* * *

She was so beautiful, Tony thought later, not able to take his eyes from the tiny baby girl in his arms. That perfectly cute petite nose and mouth, little hands and rosy fingers, her barely open eyes and tiny strands of thin brown hair… He secretly hoped the color of her little eyes would be blue, like Pepper's. For now they were indistinguishable grey. He could look at her like this forever. He was so proud. He was a father. And he vowed right there he was going to be a caring father. Her daughter deserved it.

Finally, fighting a furtive tear and choking a sob, he kissed the infant tenderly in her tiny hand.

"Our daughter, my baby girl, my Morgan!" He said proudly to Pepper who was resting peacefully in her private room hospital bed visibly exhausted, handling her child.

Once the baby was secured into her mother's arms, Tony kissed their foreheads lovingly. First Morgan's, then Pepper's.

"She's mine too, for the record." Pepper remarked playfully, looking at her daughter in awe. "Hey, little one I'm your Mum... Yes... I love you so much..."

Her husband smiled softly, looking lovingly at his two girls. 

"We did it, Pep. Or rather YOU did it, because you did all the heavy lifting this time. I’ll give you that. Well done, Mom."

Pepper smiled brightly at him. Her joy fulfilling the room, irradiating from that beautiful smile.

"Yeah, you can have 12% of the merit"

"I just knew this would come back to bite me. Okay, you win. You did great, Pep. It seemed hard from where I stand, to give birth." 

“I’m just glad I’m not in pain anymore. It was worth it, because we now have her.” She muttered, exhausted.

Tony and Pepper looked lovingly into each other's eyes, then down, both admiring their little daughter, product of their mutual love, with pride and happiness.

"I love you, Tony. Thank you so much for giving her to me. She's perfect, Honey... I..." She felt a lump forming in her throat at the sudden emotion. "I'm glad we decided to have a baby. I truly am. Sorry about before… I didn't mean it at all…"

He smiled broadly at her. Knowing perfectly well what she was feeling.

"See? I knew you wouldn't want to kill me anymore once you had her in your arms." Tony said chuckling, successfully lightening the mood. Then got serious again looking intently into her eyes. "I understand Honey. It was the pain talking. Not you."

Pepper rolled her eyes playfully, a little joyful smile in her lips.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you both, Honey. So so much…"

And then, unable to transform his overwhelming feelings in more words, he gave her a soft peck in the lips. Full of love and tenderness.

The baby yawned softly, between both her parents, and lifted her tiny little hand brushing softly against his father's cheek and her mother's chin.

"Thank you for helping me, for taking over _Stark Industries_ and the _Stark Relief Foundation_ gala tonight… I'm going to need your help there for a couple more months."

Tony nodded, happy to indulge the mother of his child.

"Whatever you need, Honey. You say it, you get it. I promised you we'll do this together. And when you feel that you can manage the company again, I'll be your stay at home hubby, uh? Parenting this little miss the best I can…"

Pepper smiled broadly at him, as the baby yawned and caressed his father's cheek sweetly with her little rossy hand.

"Tony Stark, trophy husband and champion in spoiling his little girl rotten.”

“Hey!” He tried to protest.

“You are going to be the best at the job" His wife said. And then she kissed him on the lips, successfully silencing him.

They would be three from now on, a family. The beauty of the married couple on the bed, holding their daughter, was the first thing all her friends saw as they walked through the door.

"What a beauty." Mumbled Emily to Rhodey as Happy and May Parker smiled fondly at them.

Tony grazed all of them with his most triumphant smile.

"Friends, this is Morgan Hope Stark. Our little daughter. Come here and meet her."


	4. Parenthood

The summer approached fast, and the song of the crickets kept Tony awake until later hours, feeling the calm of their home at night. 

Pepper was feeding Morgan in their bedroom and he was in awe seeing the baby girl attached to her right breast. He couldn't describe the amount of love filling him right now. They looked adorable. The baby had her eyes open, looking at her mom with her little hand over her breast, like clinging to life and security. Pepper smiled.

"I think she's starting to get full, at least for a few more hours." She said, not keeping her eyes away from her baby girl. 

"Well, I wish I didn't have to wake you up when she does, Honey. But you are her sole source of food at the moment." Tony said, smiling brightly at her. Pepper looked at him, she felt tired because of all that sleep deprivation, but incandescently happy.

"Oh well, yes… From CEO to sole provider of food... That's mother's duty right now. I feel so connected with her in these precious, little moments. I can't explain."

"Feels magical, right? At least it seems so from where I am," he smiled fondly.

She noticed Morgan had just fallen asleep and she removed the baby from her breast, buttoning her pajama shirt back up. Tony bent down to gently scoop the baby into his arms, carefully tucking her in the blanket.

"Yeah, here, come with daddy, Morguie. Let's rock you to sleep and let's leave Mom to rest."  


Pepper smiled fondly at them, and yawned. "I'm still tired like hell... Ugh, even if I can't sleep I wanna lie down for a while."

"I know. You deserve it, Pepper. Have your rest, you need it to get some work done at the office. I'll take care of our Little Miss."

Tony kissed his wife's forehead.

"I'm glad that you'd never been too fond of sleep, Tony."

"Yeah" He said, kissing her again and then getting up, rocking the baby to sleep. "Come on Morgan, let's go to your room... Close your eyes... Yes... That's it... I truly didn't want to lose the hope that you would get your mom's, blue as the ocean in spring... But you'll have to make it work with mine... My princess can't hoard all the beauty in the world for herself, don't you think?"

Pepper smiled fondly, hearing him talk with the baby.

* * *

Hours later, he was still sitting behind the open window in Morgan's bedroom, the baby girl safely clutched in his arms. She was so tiny, and content in her peaceful sleep. His daughter... His and Pepper's, he thought proudly. The baby didn't open her eyes, just remained there, sleeping peacefully in her dad's arms.

"Hey, there Morgan." The engineer whispered softly to his daughter. "I love you so much, my little honey. You've changed my life for the better, give me a reason to live. You know what? Yinsen was right. I had nothing back then. I know... You don't even know what I'm talking about, but you'll know someday. I'll tell you everything. You're my second chance, baby."

Pepper couldn't sleep and could hear them from their bed so she had gotten up and was now staring at them from the door frame. She'd heard everything. Without uttering a word she sat next to Tony and caressed his shoulder.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yes, Pepper. I'm sorry... Did I wake you up?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep. Besides, she'll soon be up for her next feed. Don't worry."

"Okay, I just... I could stay all night staring at her, talking to her. She's a miracle. Our little miracle, Pep." He whispered.

"I know, Tony." She smiled tenderly at him, her fingers gently caressing the baby's head. Then, she kissed Tony's temple. "You're right. She's gonna have your eyes."

"Did you hear me back then?" Tony stared at her eager for her next words.

"Yes, another one who will get away with everything she wants. Lucky me, haha"

She playfully tapped him in the shoulder.

"Oh? So I could get away with the craziest of ideas because you were totally in love with my eyes? Good to know" Tony teased her.

"As if you didn't know already"

He smiled at her, brightly.

"Aha, there it is, that big smile of yours"

Pepper kissed him, a soft peck that left him wanting more.

"I love you, Pepper. Both of you. For the first time in my life I feel like everything is in place."

"It is. And I love you too, big softie. I bet you're gonna be our daughter's favourite"

"Do you really think so?" The sincere doubt in his voice nearly moved Pepper to tears.

"Of course! All girls are more fond of their daddies. It's just how life is..." She reassured him.

"Oh, I didn't think of that." He stayed silent for a moment, lost in thought. " I'll be there for her whenever she needs me. I promise you both."

"I'm sure you will, Tony. Don't worry. Morgan is gonna be the happiest child, and we'll give her all the love in the world."

"That's right. I'm not afraid of failing at this because you'll be with me, Pep"

She caressed him comfortingly, truly moved. 

"I trust you, Tony. You're gonna be a good dad"

He smirked, his face slowly getting more relaxed.

"Do you think she'll say Dad before Mum? Because I think this is the most probable outcome based on the data we have now..." Tony teased his wife.

"Mmmm I'm not so sure of that, wanna bet?"

"Are you sure? You are, oh, so losing this one..." 

"A dinner. Home cooked. I'm even ready to risk my beloved kitchen in this."

"Oh yeah? Deal, then..." Tony laughed hard. 

"Deal" Pepper agreed, shaking his free hand.

"Oh, Mrs. Stark you're lucky I love you so much" He joked.

"Come here, you big tease"

Pepper lingered by his lips before leaning in. They kissed slowly, but passionately... Careful while their baby slept peacefully between them.

* * *

Some months later, Morgan uttered her first word while she was staring at his dad, who was totally lost into designing something in his _Stark Pad_. He’d raised his head in surprise and asked FRIDAY to show him the recorded footage again. It was unmistakable “Dad”. He’d then sent it to Pepper’s phone right away. He sighed with his baby draped over his lap and the phone in his other hand, wondering what Pepper would cook, it was a relief that she was the one making them dinner that night. She had surprised him, ordering their favourite pizza on her way home, Tony didn’t even accuse her of cheating, because he loved _that_ pizza, and the three of them had the best Disney movie date night ever. 

Fatherhood... He could get used to this.


	5. Mommy’s Birthday

Morgan Stark had gotten up early that morning. At her three years old, she was a girl on a mission. Pepper’s birthday was the next day, and Morgan wanted for them to have all their presents ready for the big day. She heard noises in the kitchen and started to go down the stairs, slowly. She scooped inside and saw that Mom was already eating her breakfast and Dad was cooking some eggs, for the three of them. 

“Good morning!” She screamed at the top of her lungs.

“Oh God!” Tony cried out, startled. He nearly dropped the frying pan. “Good morning, Little Miss. What are you doing up so early?” Her father asked, surprised. He was used to her sleeping in.

“Good morning, Baby” Her mother tenderly said.

“I’m so happy!” The child screamed, running towards Pepper. She took her from the floor and put her on her lap.

“Oh, yeah?” Her mother asked curiously looking at her. “And why is that?”

“Mmmmm” Morgan started while Tony had his index finger over his mouth in a silence sign. “I don’t know!”

"Oh, so you don't know?" asked Pepper, suspiciously looking at her daughter and then at Tony, who was frying eggs like nothing had happened. She knew something was on between those two, her birthday was tomorrow, they’ll be planning something for her. She smiled fondly to herself and let the topic pass by. Then kissed the top of her daughter's hair.

“What do you want for breakfast, Honey?” 

The little girl threw her arms up in delight. “My milk with cereal and some eggs”

“Okay then, Daddy. You heard Madame Secretary.”

“Pronto” He said in perfect italian. "Here... breakfast is served." Tony plated the dishes, presenting them to his family.

They kept eating their breakfast like any other morning. In between laughs and conversation, Morgan was making a mess with her fork, playing with her eggs, and milk all over her face. Pepper tried to clean her daughter’s face and hands while telling Tony about some chores that needed to be done and some important points of her work at _Stark Industries_.

Later Pepper realized she had to go to work. Now that Emily and Rhodey had become parents too, she was essential at the office. It would be like that until Emily returned from her maternity leave, in six months. Their baby, Jamie was adorable and they were his godparents.

She gently lowered Morgan from her lap and started gathering her things. It was getting late.

“Mommy has to go to work. Do you want to kiss her goodbye?” Tony asked Morgan when he saw his wife was ready.

“Goodbye Mommy!” The little girl said, kissing her in the cheek. Pepper beamed. She loved her work so much, but missed having more sweet moments like this with her daughter. Luckily tomorrow was Saturday, and they’ll be together all day.

Once Pepper left, Tony started cleaning the kitchen and doing the washing up. His daughter had other plans for today and started tugging at his apron, claiming his full attention.

“Come on, Daddy! It’s the day, we are gonna get out and pick Mommy’s favourite flowers!” 

Tony looked at her. Her hair was a mess, right hand holding the cereal bowl and the spoon inside it, swimming in the milk, pajamas completely stained from cereal and milk. She was in need of a very good shower and a change of clothes. Tony sighed, hard.

“I didn’t forget, Morguna. But you almost spilled the beans in front of your Mom back then.”

“Sorry” The little girl said, chewing at her right hand over her mouth regretful. She looked so cute that Tony couldn’t help to smile.

“Anyway, I’ll clean everything, we’ll give breakfast to the animals. You’ll get a shower. And then… It’s flowerpicking time, Little Miss, as I promised you.”

“YES!” Morgan screamed in delight. She raised her hands up so vehemently that some cereal fled over her head.

Tony just grabbed the broom, he’ll need some more time for the kitchen to get shiny clean. The day had only begun and he was already feeling so exhausted.

* * *

Once they were in the open, Morgan started running around, staring at all the flowers she saw, following butterflies and little animals that tried to hide instantly at the moment of noticing the little human trying to play with them.

“Those are daisies, your mom’s favourites” Said Tony pointing at some flowers near them.

“Oh, so I’ll pick those,” Morgan said joyously. “And those blue ones too”

Tony beamed, staring at his little daughter in awe.

“Those are the same colour as your dress. The blue ones. When you are done, keep giving them to me. I’ll make them into a bouquet”

“Okay Daddy, I will,” She said happily. Tony winked at her.

Later, Morgan had the cutest look on her face when she was concentrating on decorating the card she had in front of her, scrunching her nose up, furrowing her brows, her little tongue poking out the side of her mouth, all hands covered in glitter and glue. Tony had smiled fondly at her, as she carefully placed the final daisy in the card that she’d been carefully crafting to give her mom for her birthday.

* * *

The next day, she snuck into her parents bedroom giggling uncontrollably, until Tony saw her and carefully carried her out of their bedroom, covering the child's mouth quickly.

Tony pushed a finger to his lips, smiling brightly at Morgan. “Good morning, Little Miss! I see you couldn’t wait for me.” 

Morgan giggled again and danced around, shaking her head. “No! I have Mommy's gift ready! Right here! And yours? You have it ready too, right Daddy?”

He knelt down at her level, and smiled fondly at her.

“Of course, sweetheart. Mine’s in the garage. But, I have part of it inside this box.”

The child watched carefully at the big box and the red lace on top of it.

“Wow is huge! But Daddy! I did it!” She said happily, showing him the card, perfectly crafted with all her love.

Tony smiled as he looked at it. “It’s perfect, Honey. Here, I’ll carry the rest of the flowers we picked up for Mom, you give her your card.”

Morgan squealed and jumped excitedly. “Okay! I'm ready Daddy!”

Tony smiled and walked them back to their room. “Okay Baby, open the door and go wake Mommy up with a big kiss. Okay?”

Morgan gasped and nodded, quietly opening the door and making a beeline for the bed. She giggled as she crawled up the bed, giving Pepper a giant kiss on the cheek.

Pepper smiled as she fluttered her eyes open, wrapping Morgan up in a hug. “Good morning Baby. Oh, is that for me?”

Morgan nodded excitedly, showing Pepper the card she made for her. “Look! It says “I love you more than a full field of daisies... You know... Because they are your favourite flowers. Isn’t that so cute Mommy?”

Tony should have told Morgan those are her faves. Pepper laughed and nodded in a yes, kissing the top of her head. “It's so beautiful, my Baby. I love it.”

Tony chose this moment to enter. “Happy Birthday, Honey.” He put the bouquet of flowers on her nightstand. It had daisies in the center and rounding them are all the other kind that grow in their lands, full of colours: blue, red, violet.... 

“Well, thank you both. For remembering. And mostly to you, Little Miss.” She said, kissing Morgan’s head again.

Then Tony handed her his gift. She opened it with the help of their daughter. “Oh… Wow! Thank you… It’s a helmet? For a suit?”

“Your own suit.” Tony clarified, excitedly. “I’ve called this one the Rescue suit and it’s all yours, Honey. I know we are safe but just in case… It’s the best I’ve ever made. I promise. Only the best for you.”

Tony smiled and climbed into the bed with them, disheveling Morgan’s hair. He smiled at his little family, a feeling of peace and love coursing through him, feeling warm and safe. It’s always surprising how his little family had changed his life.

Pepper looks at a tiny card that fell from the package, over her lap. It had written on it “Worth for some lessons to learn to pilot the Rescue suit. With an expert.” She smiled at Tony widely. “Of course.”

“Only the best teacher for my wife” He clarified, wrangling his eyebrows.

Their daughter had been getting her hands in the dark blue and golden helmet and was now touching it in awe.

“It’s so cool! I want one too!” Shouted Morgan.

“You are too young to have one of these, Little Miss.” Tony said. “Maybe one day”

He pulled Morgan in his lap, and got closer to Pepper, kissing her lips softly. “Happy Birthday, Pep.” He whispered. “I love you.”

Pepper smiled knowingly at him, and kissed his cheek in return. “I love you too."


	6. A Day At The Beach

The sun was shining brightly that afternoon on the beach and the summer breeze made Pepper smile. The sensation was so freeing... After entire months of work, the summer holidays were here and she was glad she could spend more quality time with her family. They’d rented a little house close to a beach. Looking up, you could see the outline of it and the stairs engraved in the rocks that they’d descended by. The perks of renting a house with its own private beach for their holidays, was that they enjoyed absolute peace, since only the three of them occupied the small place and the paps couldn’t get any photos of them.

Pepper had gotten into a bikini first thing that evening, it was dark blue with white horizontal stripes. They had sat over their big blue beach towel while Tony had gone swimming some yards away. Morgan grabbed some sand and threw it over her head like it was confetti. She smiled towards her Mom while furrowing her little nose. She was wearing a blue cotton hat, combined with a striped bikini that highlighted the whiteness of the four years old child’s skin. Mom scooped her up and spreaded generous amounts of thick white sunscreen all over her little body again. 

“It’s okay, Mommy! I already got enough of that creamy stuff on! It’s cold!” She cried out.

Morgan liked Mom's sweet caresses and the sunscreen smelled good, but she wanted to go and play with the soft, wet sand. She stirred inside her mom’s embrace, trying to escape.

“Wait a minute, Honey. I’m almost finished… And then you can go and play all you want, okay?” Pepper said in a sweet and calm voice. The little child relaxed and then, reached towards her Mom’s face and pressed her small pink lips against her Mom’s right cheek. The sweet gesture caught Pepper off guard.

“Oh, and what was that for?” She asked intrigued.

“It’s because I love you so much, Mommy!” Morgan stated, all wide eyes and open arms. “I love being with you and Daddy here. I love the beach!”

“Oh!” Pepper said, softly. “I love you too, my Baby” She said, moving to kiss her daughter's hair. “I’m glad you’re having a good time”

“Mommy, Mommy… Isn’t this place so great?” Morgan asked with joy, bringing her little hand up to Pepper’s face. Mom tickled her belly and Morgan laughed happily. “It is, my Baby. I love to see you so happy.” They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the sun and the breeze, looking towards Tony who was then waving to them from his spot in the water.

Some time passed by, while they enjoyed the sun together. But then, a crab in the sand caught Morgan's attention, she got up and started following it towards the shore, where the salty water rose and fell, producing white foam. The crab started getting deeper into the sea and Morgan didn’t stop, so Pepper jumped up to go after her and keep the child from going inside in search of the little animal without her floaties on. Pepper smiled at her. She was so smart for her age. She was always surprising them, their daughter. She probably would be smarter than both of them when she gets older.

She finally got where Morgan was, all enthralled in her new friend’s, the sand crab, whereabouts. The water was already grazing her hips. Pepper, a little scared, took her hand and guided her daughter towards the shore. 

“Come on sweetie. Let’s have a walk together. Okay?”

The child gazed at her in awe. 

“Yeah Mommy! Did you see that mischievous crab? He just disappeared inside a hole and I couldn’t grab it...” 

Pepper breathed hard, relieved. Morgan was so fast when she started running away. She got really scared from a moment there. It was easy for a child her age to get too deep into the sea without really noticing.

They walked in and out of the water several times, while Morgan splashed water all around both of them, having lots of fun with her Mom. In one of their races to the sand, and back towards the water, Pepper had grabbed Morgan’s floaties and put them on, in case she wanted to get deep inside the water again. When she finished getting her daughter's floaties on, she looked up into the blue horizon and realized that the child had noticed Tony before herself and had started running towards the sea because Dad was nearly approaching them. Her childish scream echoed in the lonely beach.

“Daddy… Daddy, come we’re here!”

Tony was wearing deep red bermuda shorts and his favourite _Ray Ban_ sunglasses, the ones with the red and white squares in the temples, while he walked towards them. When he got near their spot he scooped the screaming child into his arms. Morgan beamed at him and then, he smiled brightly and lifted her into the air, over his head, holding her from under the arms and making her fly around above the sea waves.

Pepper watched them intently, trying to put on her more serious face without success and with her heart warmed by the tenderness of the moment she said:

“Tony, be careful… You shouldn't do that… It can be dangerous…”

“My Morguna loves it.” He said. And then, a little unsure, he added “You like it right?”

“It’s awesome!” The little girl screamed.

She then laughed and opened her huge chocolate brown eyes widely, screaming joyously in response.

“Yeah! Let’s fly! Don’t stop, Daddy!”

After a while, they stopped playing ‘the plane game’ as Tony had decided to call it and he settled the girl on the sand, leaving her to her feet and holding her hand. And, at the same time he grabbed Pepper by the waist with his free hand, drawed her towards him and kissed her on the lips.

“Ew!” Morgan said, looking away while her parents kissed.

“What? Are you jealous?” Tony said, smiling at his little daughter. “Because we have lots of kisses for you too”

“No, no, nooooo!” Morgan shouted running towards their orange umbrella in their spot on the sand, away from them.

“Wow, that was such a big reaction…” Pepper added, amused.

“Oh yeah, Mrs. Stark? I’m gonna try to get such a reaction from you too” He teased.

Tony smiled, looking into Pepper’s eyes and they kissed again, in blissful happiness.

He’d loved those days of having his two girls with him all the time. He was used to taking care of Morgan and the house, but having Pepper always at home, having fun with her at all times, it was so good and he didn’t want their holidays to end. He loved the beach since he was a child. Swimming and getting to stay in the open with his family for hours, it was his thing. 

Later, the three of them were sitting lazily in their towel when Tony suddenly got up and grabbed Morgan’s sand toys. He’d had a great idea. He pointed the green plastic bucket and the pink plastic shovel towards his daughter. 

“Hey, Morguie… Do you want to build a sandcastle?” He asked playfully while walking towards a nice spot with wet sand. He’d decided that was the place where his work of architecture was gonna rest, that was until the tide would rise and inevitably ended destroying it.

“YES!” His daughter screamed delighted. Everything was a fun adventure here, new and thrilling and she loved every minute of it.

Tony smiled devilishly towards his wife, which was totally absorbed reading a book.

“Come on! Let’s all sit here... You too, Mom.”

Pepper looked at him and rolled her eyes, "We're gonna get sand in places we're not going to love! You know that, Tony!”   
She dropped the book in the towel, staring at him defiantly.

“Come on!” He said grabbing her by the wrist and making her sit near them. “You’ll have fun, Miss Potts!” He crossed his fingers. “I promise”

She laughed hard while feeling the soft sand getting on her butt and legs. It was a pleasant sensation, so she let herself go.

“You both! You’re incorrigible.” She said, throwing some sand over their heads in sweet revenge.

“That’s why you love us so much, Mommy!” Morgan said joyously. Pepper beamed.

Once it was done, she took a beautiful photograph of Tony and Morgan in front of the sandcastle they’d built together.

"Ephemeral art" Tony had solemnly proclaimed. 

Most of Morgan's work had been getting the bucket full of sand and water so Daddy would build the towers with it, then seeing her dad work on the walls and inside of it. Morgan gave the castle the final touches, letting out small streaks of wet, soft sand on the battlements, towers and walls already finished, while the three of them laughed uncontrollably and got totally drowned in sand from head to foot. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon in between baths in the sea, swimming and having fun with more games in the sand, enjoying their family. And when it was time for them to go, they took a last bath together, splashing water on each other, before starting to gather all their things to leave.

She had Mom and Dad with her all the time. That was the best part of the summer holidays, Morgan thought meanwhile the sun was getting down in the horizon.

That was the best thing in the entire world.


	7. A New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I'm gonna try to explain what happened different in my verse regarding the events we all know happened in "Avengers Endgame" if you hate that movie deeply (I know, it happens to the best of us) and you are only here for the Pepper, Tony and Morgan fluff you can skip to the second part of the chapter or skip it completely. What fits you better :)

Tony, Pepper and Morgan had kept living their lives until the inevitable happened and destiny finally knocked at their door. During the last years, outside their little bubble of joy, a lot of things had happened to their closest friends and family, and would soon impact on their little family too.

Bruce Banner had learned to share his body with the Hulk with the help of the scientists he’d directed at the _Avengers Compound_ labs. Thanks to their research, he wasn’t a beast anymore when the green emerald guy was on board, he was kinda friendly even, if Tony had to say the truth. 

Natasha found Barton before he could do something irreparable, gave him her emotional support until they could bring his family back. They’d been trying to find a safe way to do it during the last five years.

Steve, Nat… It was always them. The ones who never gave up. They’d asked him for help. And he’d said _no_. He’d made a promise to Pepper, five years ago, when she told him that Morgan was on her way. And he intended to keep that promise. No matter what. Pepper and Morgan were his entire life. They’d **_saved_** him.

**_“I have my second chance right here. I won’t play dice on it”_ **

But then… They could be right. The doubt kept him up all night and he’d discovered a way to use time travel in their favor. And once he got his Morguna to bed… Pepper, his beloved wife, the only person in the world that knew him better than he knew himself, had looked into his eyes and gave him the peace of mind that he needed to move forward. She knew he couldn’t stand back while others were suffering. Not when they could help.

**_“I sometimes feel I should put it in a locked box and drop it at the bottom of the lake… Go to bed.”_ **

**_“But would you be able to rest?”_ **

He wouldn’t. It wasn’t who he was, Pepper was right. She always _was_.

Once they started to put their plan of the _Time Heist_ into motion, Nebula warned them to not go to _Vormir,_ since her sister never returned from there. Clint and Nat decided to retrieve the soul stone from the battle of Wakanda when all their past selves were distracted trying to stop Thanos there, with a new tech device that Tony gave them.

Once they retrieved all the _Infinity Stones_ from their past, Captain Marvel was the chosen one for the entire team to bring all the dusted back. She was made from the tesseract matter herself, so after some research done by Bruce Banner and Tony himself, they realized she could resist using it, that gigantic amount of energy wouldn’t damage her, because it was already coursing through her flesh and bones. 

The war against Thanos and his army was a distant memory now. The plan they developed in the middle of the battlefield, how all of his friends got together to wield the _Iron Gauntlets_ Tony and Bruce had crafted for the entire team, every single one of them holding the energy of an _Infinity Stone:_ Thor the space stone, Natasha the soul stone, Steve the time stone, the Hulk the power stone, Clint the reality stone and Tony the mind one. Their wills and strengths combined into their mutual focus: to wish Thanos and his army out of existence. They all snapped their fingers, the _Infinity Stones_ acting at their command. 

He can still remember vividly the joy that followed their collective triumph. It was a great plan, it worked perfectly and all of his best friends, all of the six original Avengers had a part on it. It was a triumph they achieved **_together,_** as it should be. They were friends, co-workers, they were a team, after all. **_And how else was a team gonna save the universe?_** For once, Steve was right. Tony would never say it to his face, though. 

He'd left the new, redesigned _Avengers Compound_ for Steve, as a gift, and had appointed Carol Danvers as co-leader of the team in his place. He thought that Rogers and Danvers would get along nicely. He'd got fond of her during the last months he'd supervised the construction of the new building. They had Spiderman around to get in trouble and Shuri, the princess of _Wakanda,_ would procure them with new tech and all the money they needed to keep the place going smoothly.

Thor had reunited with his people and now their kingdom was on Earth, he was a proud and wise king to _New Asgard_ and everyone loved him. His joy had returned once he’d coped with his grief and thanks to their collective exploits changing the past while time traveling, his brother was alive who knew where, but it was something to cling to. 

Tony Stark was at last with his family, their world and the universe, safe. He would never go around inside a metal suit again. **_"No amount of money ever bought a second of time."_** His dad was right, even if he never applied his own advice to himself, Tony wouldn't ignore this call of attention. 

His time would be for his family from now on, but he wasn’t worried, at all. In case that a new threat would arrive in the future, a lot of new and young heroes like Peter, Shuri, Carol… Were more than ready to step up and take charge of the situation. Yes, he wasn’t needed anymore, and in a certain way, that was a blessing. After all, his job was done. Thanos, his nightmare for six years, was gone. The universe was safe at last, he’d made peace with his friends and with his own demons and he'd finally **_rest._** He deserved this - the welcome feeling of tightly holding his beloved daughter in his arms. They'd earned it. 

* * *

Tony had been thinking about all this while sitting on their porch, staring at the sunrise. Morgan’s familiar weight all draped over him was such a comforting feeling. She was kissing his cheek unrelented and Tony beamed. It seemed that an entire lifetime had gone by since that day they’d been cooking lunch in the kitchen, talking about how Gerald was a little shit that only ate their homemade gojis, when Tony had gone outside to look for Morgan, having to convince her, as always, to drop her toys and come inside the house to have lunch, like any other day. It seemed so long ago... Not only a week ago.

As he was lost in his thoughts, Pepper just came to sit beside them in the porch, blond strawberry hair loose in the spring breeze. She was wearing jeans and a white shirt. God, Pepper... He was so grateful for the opportunity to grow old with her.

“Hey, Honey” She said kindly as she carefully caressed his left hand.

“Hey, Pep” Tony answered back, smiling towards her. His brown chocolate eyes full of light.

“Mommy!” Morgan peaked out towards Pepper, her head going up in order to see her better.

“What are you thinking about?” Pepper Potts-Stark asked her husband. “You were so mesmerized staring into the lake.”

Tony just smiled, and looked into her blue eyes lovingly.

“Did I tell you that when I went back into 1970 I ran into my dad and the only thing I could babble about was that my name was Howard Potts?”

Pepper laughed hard then, her hand going over her mouth to cover it. “Really? Oh my God, Tony. Would you want us to change our surname then? We could be the Potts. You seem fond of that.” She teased his beloved husband.

“Well, I have to say it has a very nice ring to it. I’m so proud of you, Miss Potts, I truly wouldn’t mind. What do you say Maguna? Do you want to be a Potts?” He wiggled his eyebrows as her daughter sat better over his legs, letting her little arms go up in a big gesture.

"But I'm a Stark! I love that we are all Stark's. I don't want to change it, Mommy!"

“Okay, okay… My little beast.” Tony said amused. “It was only a suggestion.”

“Besides” Pepper added then “It would be a business nightmare to change the name of the company…” She laughed hard, kissing her daughter on the cheek and Tony on the lips. 

“No, but he said something… I was thinking about it. He said I shouldn’t waste my time making money… Time’s precious, Pepper. You need to spend it wisely.”

“Wow” She said. “That’s deep. I hope you got something good from that conversation with your dad.”

“I sure did” He added, lost in thought.

His daughter gave him another kiss and he was back into this moment, he tickled Morgan’s belly, and she giggled happily in between their parents, Tony smiling broadly towards the two loves of his life. His wife and his daughter. New challenges were awaiting them, sure less grand but equally thrilling, the amazing adventures of parenting. Life was so different now, harder in a way, more rewarding in the other. After awhile, he realized that a member of their little family hadn’t gotten his well deserved breakfast yet.

"What do you say if we go feed Gerald?" Tony smiled at his daughter.

"Sure, Daddy! Let's go!" She got up from his lap as fast as a squirrel.

"Hey, hey... Wait for me!" Tony said, starting to run behind her. 

Pepper smiled fondly looking at them. Another day at _Stark House_ she thought. Then she realized something.

"Wait! Tony, Morgan! You two, you forgot the alpaca's food!" And went inside to get it ready so when they came back looking for it, the food for their pet was ready to go. She loved her two disasters. Life was absolutely perfect. She sighed in contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no one dies. Good for me. I love Happy Endings!
> 
> See you all in the next chapter! :)


	8. Story Time

One year later, Tony was sitting at his favourite spot by the porch, trying to read an engineering magazine with some new interesting articles in it. It was a hot summer evening and he was getting bored. He was thinking about getting inside the house in search of some cold beverage, when his six year old daughter started tugging on his leg. 

"Daddy, tell me a story, please? I'm bored! And you promised!" 

She started jumping up and down in excitement. Morgan loved when her Daddy gave her all his attention. She could stare at him making faces, his hands moving so fast and the tone of his deep voice so calming.

Tony stopped reading and stared at her over his yellow sunglasses. Big brown puppy dog eyes staring directly into his heart. Damn.

"Oh... Did I, now?" He teased his little one.

"Yes! Tell me about the day you brought Gerald home. You know that's one of my favourite stories! Please, Daddy? Please?" The little girl pleaded, still draped around his right leg, all big eyes and a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh okay, Morguna. Who could say no to that face!" He smiled and caressed his little daughter's cheek with tenderness. "Come here, you little mess."

Morgan made a face, feigning offense, but obeyed her dad and slowly climbed into his lap. Tony took off his sunglasses, left the magazine open over the table and secured his daughter, all draped over him. 

"Well, I'm gonna start from the beginning. You know that this happened during the decimation years…” He pointed towards the countryside in front of them, going on and on into the horizon. “All this land was already ours, but the house wasn't still like it's today, because a lot of rebuilding had to be done to make it into a home, to build Gerald's barn, the greenhouse... Our home, like we know it today, existed only in your mom's and my dreams and thoughts... Same as you, who were still inside Mommy's womb, getting bigger and bigger..."

Morgan stared at her dad in awe, totally fascinated with him and his words, not missing a single detail of a story she already knew to heart... Tony tickled her belly softly, and she started giggling like mad. 

"Hahahahaha… Daddy, please stop!" Morgan continued to giggle. "Keep going with the story!"

Tony stopped, kissed her on the cheek and kept speaking in a dreamy voice.

"Okay, okay, Little Miss, It all went like this... Your Mommy and I were at the Ecologic Grocery Market and she went to buy some tasty carrots, when I suddenly heard a growl. I looked towards the sound and an alpaca was being dragged around the place, and its owner wasn’t treating it well at all. The poor animal was trying to get free from its captor. It stopped in its tracks and didn’t move. It was obvious it didn’t want to go. And the man was gonna hit him in the ass with a wooden stick in order to make him walk towards its cage…”

“And then you saved it!” Morgan cut him off, excited.

“Of course I did. I saved Gerald from his horrible destiny. I couldn’t leave that alpaca be appalled by that horrible farmer.”

“Of course not! Poor Gerald!” Morgan agreed.

“I went towards the man and offered him an obscene quantity of money, and I signed him a check right there. He accepted. I got the rope he was tied up to and I got to the place I thought your mom was waiting for me.”

“And then Mommy saw Gerald for the first time… Hahahahaha” Said the little girl who couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore.

“Yes, and she wasn’t happy…” Tony kept telling her. “She kinda wanted to kill me for bringing another thing we didn't need into the house... Those were /her/ own words... but I persuaded her with my innate charm.”

“She told me that you slept on the couch for an entire week because of this, Daddy…” Morgan kept giggling uncontrollably.

“Hey!” He protested. “Well, that’s true… But over time, your Mom got attached to Gerald. And now, she won’t admit it, but she loves our pet dearly.”

“He’s from the family” Morgan agreed “We all love him.”

“Yes, we do.”

“He’s another Stark,” She added, smiling. “Gerald Stark” 

Pepper had left the house then and had listened to the last part of the conversation, got to the porch and sat right next to them.

“He’s not mine at all… He’s yours and your Dad’s and you both promised to take care of him.”

“Mommy, we do!” She said getting serious.  
“And maybe he needs a little discipline to stop getting his nose into my homegrown vegetables,” Pepper added, directed only to Tony this time.

“Pep, you know I try, but he has a very strong personality…” He explained.

“Oh, does he? Mmm... He remembers me of someone I know, then” She teased him. Tony smiled at her, knowingly. “And what were you doing all secretly here?” 

“Daddy’s been telling me the story of how you got Gerald home.” She explained proudly.

"That story, again?" 

“It’s her favourite, you know that.” Tony clarified.

“Oh, I see,” Pepper added. “Has your father told you that we needed to hire a horse transport on the spot because there was no way that an adult alpaca could be put in a two place sports car to bring it home? And that it was a nightmare? That I had to talk with all the farmers and sellers in the market so they could give me the phone of someone who could help us? That we stayed there for hours until the transport arrived? That I was six months pregnant at the time?”

“No…” Her daughter stared at her in awe. It was adorable.

“Of course not,” Pepper teased. “He always forgets about the dirty details.”

“But we saved him from a horrible life!” Tony added, offended.

Then, Pepper stared at both of them, lovingly.

“Yes, we did. And that’s what I love most of you, Tony” She caressed his cheek and kissed him in the forehead. “Your big heart, and yours too Little Miss” She said while tugging at Morgan’s shirt.

The child threw herself into her mother’s arms then, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek with love.

“You’re the best, Mommy! I love you so much!”

“And I love you too, my Baby” Pepper said, hugging her back.

Tony then joined them in the hug. “Come here, you both”

Gerald stared at them from his spot in their land and he looked like he was smiling, if alpacas could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Gerald Stark" is obviously a nod to "Bernard Stark" the flamingo pet Howard Stark had in his gardens. Edwin Jarvis had to take care of him in the "Agent Carter" TV series (if you haven't seen it, do it. I loved it). The Starks have funny stories with their pets.


	9. Swimming

Outside their cabin in the woods, the birds chirped and some brave squirrels got away into the forest, as Morgan’s yelling scared them. They’d been having fun at the lake for awhile now. Morgan giggled again and Tony smiled, keeping an eye on her from the dock. She was swimming like a pro, the midday sun bright in the sky and he loved sharing most of his time with his daughter. 

"Daddy look at me! I’m the best!" Morgan shouted from the middle of the lake. "I love water!"

“I can see, little fish!” Tony shouted from his safe spot in the dock. He was perched over his favourite lounger, drinking a cold beer.

The Rhodes were there too, spending some days of the summer with them. Rhodey was inside the house, trying to teach his little son, Jamie how to put on his very first floaties. The child was having a hard time with this and with learning to swim. He was almost three years old now, and Morgan had recently celebrated her seventh birthday. 

"Time flies by," Tony thought to himself. Especially now that things had settled down.

"Daddy come on, please come swim with me! I want to win you in a race!" His daughter shouted, taking him away from his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah? And do you plan to win?" Tony playfully asked from the dock. "We'll see about that, Madame Secretary.” He took his clothes off and once in his red trunks, readied himself to jump. “Make room for your old man. I'm coming!" And then he jumped into the lake, water splashing all around him.

Father and daughter were taking a swim together when Emily Rhodes arrived with little Jamie perched over her lap. Tony’s head perked up from the deeps of the lake and smiled fondly to both of them.

“Hey, who is this? The best part of the Rhodes family! Welcome to _Stark Lake!_ ”

Emily just rolled her eyes playfully. “Yeah, we’re finally here, Tony. Thank you.”

“Where’s my best friend hiding?” He asked.

“He’s inside getting changed. I hope he and Pepper get here soon. It’s hot today. I want to take a good swim too” 

Morgan decided to splash her dad from behind. Emily smiled at their playful demeanour.

"I'm so glad that you love to play with your daughter, Tony. Soon, when she’s a teen, she won't even look at your face." She laughed amused.  


Tony made a worried face. His daughter and a teen in the same phrase, just thinking about his little Morgan growing up into a young teenager gave him the chills.

"Of course I do. It's always my favourite time of the day" He said, trying to compose himself. It was gonna be hard for him, the day Morgan finally grew up and started paying attention to other things, other people and started to get away from Pepper and him. They were so close.

"And mine too!" Shouted Morgan from her spot in the lake. 

But it wasn’t happening yet, Tony thought relieved, a new fond smile forming in his lips.

"My Morguna must be a fish, though. She never gets tired of this lake!" Tony said splashing his daughter with renewed fury. "We are lucky it's ours!"

The child did the same in his direction, totally wetting him from head to toe. She seemed happy with her work as she started to swim away from his father.

"I love to swim, swim, swim, swim..." Morgan chanted happily while Tony followed her right behind.

They made some swim races and splashed water towards each other having their fun together, until they both heard little Jamie’s cries.

Father and daughter swam towards the dock were Emily was trying to get him inside the water.

“It’s okay sweetie. See? It’s not cold...”

“Mommy, I’m scared!”

“There’s nothing to be scared of, honey” She calmly tried to reassure him. “Look at your friend Morgan, she’s having so much fun inside the water!”

“She’s older than me...” The boy said in a whisper, worried.

Morgan tried to convince him. “It’s lots of fun here, Jamie… Come on, I’ll help you get inside… Auntie Emily, let him have a swim with me. I'll take care of him, I promise"

That made Emily smile. Morgan looked so sure of being able of taking care of an infant child. She definitely wasn’t, but it was fun to see. The dark-haired woman stared at her and sighed hard, crouching with the four-year-old draped lovingly over her lap.

"Sweetie, what do you say? Do you want to take a swim with Morgan? Uncle Tony will be close to you all the time.” She asked her son gently.

He seemed to ponder his options. It seemed fun and he loved spending time with Morgan, on the other side, the water felt cold and weird and he was afraid of the unknown. Finally, the little boy shook his head up and down vehemently in a "yes" answer. He loved his best friend, would do anything for her.

"Okay, yes Morgan, he's gonna play with you in the water. Please take care, he doesn’t swim so well yet..."

“I promise” The girl said. “We’ll have lots of fun! Come with me!”

Emily let his son get inside the water and Tony got him in his arms protectively.

“Very well, I'm going inside to look for his sunscreen” Emily said “I'll be back soon, Tony I trust you to take a look on both of them”

“No problem, Mrs. Rhodes. But please, get your husband and my wife outside already. They're taking forever to get ready.”

While the adults were talking, little Jamie had started to lazily try to move his arms towards Tony’s face and was now happily tugging at his trademark goatee with his little hand. Tony smiled towards his own daughter with the little child securely protected in between his arms.

"I don't understand why all of you do this thing with my facial hair when you are this age" He said smiling at his daughter warmly.

"I guess it tickles?" She replied amused. "Did I do that too?" Sincere curiosity filled her voice.

"All the time" Her father replied fondly, remembering it vividly. "Sometimes, I even miss it." He dreamily added.

"Those are baby things" Morgan seriously stated, making very clear that she wasn't a baby anymore. She dived a little into the deeps of the lake as to show to her dad she was a big girl now, although she didn’t go too far away.

Tony sighed with little Jamie still securely tucked into his protective arms, while both watched closely as Morgan began to swim with unusual ease through the lake, coming towards them again.

"It's true that time flies by" He mumbled to Jamie resigned. “You are growing up fast, my Morguie…”

The small boy only smiled brightly towards him, splashing water with his legs.

Morgan came back after a while, and Tony let go of Jamie so he could swim towards her, as he wanted. The little child started learning to swim, trying to follow Morgan around. Tony beamed at the two of them having fun in the cold water of the lake.

A full round of applause coming from the dock, startled them all and when they turned, there were Pepper, Emily and Rhodey all celebrating little Jamie’s first time swimming. Cheering and clapping happily.

“Yayyyyyyy that’s my boy!” Rhodey yelled from his spot.

“Daddy, look at me!” Little Jamie yelled back at him.

“You’re doing awesome dude!” 

“You have a great swimmer here” Tony happily said to his best friend.

“Make room Tones, as I’m coming!” He said jumping into the water.

Water splashed everywhere as they all laughed.

Earlier that morning, they had gotten a nearby table ready for lunch, with lots of food and cold beverages for when they got hungry and the two families had the most great day enjoying the sun, the nature and the wild water of the lake to their heart's content. 

It was a great day.

Life was PERFECT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that it was my intention to keep writing this fic, but real life has gotten in the middle of everything and I don't know If I will publish more of it. Maybe, if I can get the time to do it, I will publish another final chapter that I have in the works so it can have a nice ending. I don't know when, though. Sorry. I don't close the door of writing more about Tony, Pepper and Morgan in the distant future, that's why I created a series, so I can add more fics in it. I'm truly sorry I couldn't deliver more chapters but I just don't have the time or the energy that writing requires from me at the moment. 
> 
> I hope you understand and thank you for your continued support and for reading this story. I truly wish that you enjoyed it :)


	10. Everyday Life

It had stopped snowing ten minutes ago, the house remained quiet and Tony stopped working and stared through the window outside.

“FRIDAY, is Mrs. Stark getting home?”

“Not yet. Her GPS shows that her car is parked in front of the japanese restaurant _Nobu_ on 57th street. Do you want me to send her a message to her phone?”

“No need, she had an important meeting today at _Stark Industries_ , and then a business dinner there… As soon as her car arrives home, let me know.”

“Of course, Boss.”

Tony glanced at the clock on the holographic screen in his workshop. It marked 11:00 a.m. He sighed hard, he couldn’t help but worry for his wife when she was still in the city this late, with this weather, it was still a good drive from there to their house. He decided that he would worry less if he kept working on his next project, so stopped looking at the screen and started typing his specifications for FRIDAY to develop a new prototype.

* * *

Half an hour later, Morgan began to fidget on her bed. First to one side, then to the other. Without result. She snorted. A nightmare. She was tired, but at the same time she didn't want to go back to sleep in case she dreamed the same thing again. She hugged her beloved stuffed platypus to her chest and tried to close her eyes and relax. Before long, she decided she wasn't brave enough to go back to sleep. What if the strange darkness that had attacked her in her dreams did it again? The girl sighed and resolutely decided to get out of bed. First she put one foot on the ground and then the other. She would go find her parents, they would know what to do.

“FRIDAY, Is Mommy at home?”

“No, Morgan. She’s not here yet, but your dad is in the workshop. Do you want me to tell him that you're going there?” Answered the sweet robotic voice of her AI friend.

“Yes, FRI. Thanks” The girl replied with her voice a little muffled by fear.

Morgan put on her slippers, matching his favorite green pajamas that had the Disney Princess Mulan printed on the shirt in a warrior position. She walked towards the stairs with her stuffed platypus in hand.

“What brings you here at this time of the night, Morguna? Shouldn't you be sleeping?” Daddy smiled at her, as he went to pick her up. 

The girl vehemently shook her head. In two strides her father reached her side. He scooped her up and sat her on the nearest chair. He knelt down and put his big hands on the girl's knees in a reassuring gesture. He looked up to meet her eyes. And gently brushed a lock of chocolate brown hair from her forehead.

“Daddy… It 's just… A bad dream.” She said in a rueful voice.

“Okay…” Tony said as he caressed her cheek affectionately “Do you want to tell me?”

“Yes” She said as she started talking to him. “I dreamed I was in a playground, like a ball pit but much darker. There were only boys and girls there, there were no parents or mothers. But the children climbed the stairs to get to the slides and then they disappeared. There were fewer and fewer children in the park... Until in the end, I was alone. And I was about to go up, up and up too, like all of them did before… But then… I woke up!”

“Wow” Tony whistled “Looks like a very scary nightmare, Morguna.. I wonder what triggered it... “ The gears in his head started running, and after a while, he said “Um, did you get another slice of pepperoni pizza while I wasn’t looking?” 

Morgan made a face of being caught up to mischief, smiled slightly, then spoke in a barely audible voice.

“Uh, I had more than one…” And continued in a normal tone of voice. “But it was so yummy and I was hungry and I couldn’t help it…”

Tony tried to hide the hint of a smile that threatened to form on his lips. He was kinda concerned about her health, but he also loved that his daughter had such good taste in food.

“So you eat it anyway…” He asked, trying to get serious. “And don’t lie to me, Little Miss”

“You know I never lie to you, Daddy”

“Uh, uh yeah, never…” Tony eyed her suspiciously. “Another stomach ache caused by eating too much pizza for dinner… How many times have we told you not to eat so much before going to bed? Then you always have bad dreams!”

“But it is so good…” the girl pouted.

“Mom is about to arrive and she will not be happy to see you up this late… She’s gonna worry that you got sick again.” Not in the world did he want Pepper to come home tired from work and meet them there arguing. “Come, let's make you a camomile and then we’ll head to bed, do you hear me?”

“Yes…” Whispered the girl softly.

Tony scooped her into his arms, cradling her on his right shoulder and letting her soft brown hair brush her neck. He gave her little kisses on the cheek to relax her while they walked up the stairs. When they got upstairs, Tony sat her on a stool at the kitchen counter and began to prepare the chamomile infusion in the microwave, while the girl watched him expectantly.

“See how easy?” We put the water in the cup and put it here until it boils... About two minutes, right, FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Boss” The artificial intelligence answered at the same time the microwave started up.

Tony winked at Morgan as he pulled the chamomile bag out of one of the cabinets. “And then we put this inside the cup... Like this.” He commented as he slipped the bag in. “Easy”

Morgan laughed because it wasn't the first time they'd cooked something in the microwave together, but last time the mug exploded into a thousand pieces because Daddy misjudged the melting temperature of porcelain. Then he said that he had done it on purpose to prove a theory, but Morgan knew perfectly well that he was really clueless.

* * *

A few minutes later, Morgan was lying over her soft bed, hugging Ru the platypus and covered up to her neck in the sheets.

“Daddy, don't go…Tell me _Iron Man Stories_ so I can fall asleep sooner.” She pleaded, raising her head and staring at her father.

Tony sighed hard, thinking about what Pepper would say about their little secret stories. Of course, he spared the girl the most rugged, dangerous, or distressing details, and took great care to narrate it as if it were an adventure story. Tony loved to tuck Morgan in on nights like this when they were alone, and he could please his daughter by giving her details of the heroic actions he used to accomplish in the distant past.

Morgan was so smart that in order to avoid arguments with Pepper, she never asked for these kinds of bedtime stories to her. Normally, Pepper would tell her funny fairy tale stories, about princesses, dragons and castles. Especially since that time Morgan expressed her opinion about some of the protagonists of the classic stories, who seemed bland and uninteresting. Mom had stared at her and smiled proudly, telling her that she totally agreed. From that moment on, Pepper often adapted her bedtime stories, turning some languid princesses into fierce and adventurous heroines who knew how to solve all their problems without the help of anyone, not even a handsome prince. Morgan loved the way many of the princesses in Mom's stories ended up not marrying a prince, but instead wielding the reins of their palaces and kingdoms with complete ease, and with no help other than their wit and personal wisdom. Sometimes, the princesses would fall in love with a prince and chose to share their lives with him, but they would reign together as equals. 

Tony admitted that he enjoyed the curious stories in which his wife was capable of transforming classic fairy tales like _Cinderella_. But the _Iron Man Stories_ as his Morguna referred to them, held a special place for both of them in their hearts. They were another of their few father-daughter little secrets and he loved that, so Tony settled over the edge of the small bed, while his daughter prepared to listen with all her attention.

“You'll see, my Morguna, this time Iron Man and his Avengers friends…”

“Are all the Avengers uncles and aunties in today's story? This is going to be good…” She smiled.

“Well, not all of them. Uncle Hulk doesn't come out because he stayed behind guarding the headquarters this time”

Morgan made a sad face.

“Oh why? Uncle Hulk always makes me laugh in the stories when he smashes things…”

“You know what? Me too, Little Miss" Tony said amused as he touched the tip of her nose with his index finger. "As I was saying…”

“Daddy... Do you know what?” Tony paid attention to the words that always anticipated something important for his little girl “I love you more than 5000 now” Morgan said with unusual vehemence “You are the best Dad in the world!”

Tony looked at her in shock, feeling his eyes fill with fresh tears that he wasn't willing to let go of. “Oh I know. You're getting better at math. Do you know that, Morguna? Soon you’ll do your mother's job and more.”

He kissed her forehead tenderly and Morgan just smiled adorably at him in return.

“Go on with the story... Daddy… Let's go!” She pleaded impatiently.

“Okay, okay… As I was saying, old big Hulk was left behind this time but the rest of his brave friends…”

Morgan was absorbed into the story and paid all her attention to it, until sleep got her and Tony kindly switched off her light and went outside.

He stopped for a minute, in order to watch his little princess peacefully sleep from the hallway, through a crack in the half-closed door. He was completely engrossed in seeing her there, calm and in peace at last, when the familiar murmur of FRIDAY's voice startled him slightly. 

“Boss, Mrs. Stark's car just arrived at the workshop”

“What? She's here? Already?” He said, starled.

Tony was on the move immediately. He downed the stairs to the first floor two at a time.

“In how many minutes will she be here?” He nervously asked, striding across the living room in an instant and flopping unceremoniously into the sofa.

“In 2 minutes, approximately” Came the concise answer of his AI.

Tony took the first magazine he could reach from the magazine rack, something about ecologic cars and green engines, and pretended to read it with great interest, making believe he was completely relaxed. He sighed hard. Everything under control. 

Exactly 2 minutes later, the front door thudded open and Pepper made her way into the room, walking gracefully on her stilettos, whose familiar sound on the floor was one of his favorites ever. Pepper set her bag and coat on a nearby chair and sat next to him, poking her head over his shoulder.

“Hi! Tony, darling… How is that you aren’t still in the workshop?”

He, visibly surprised by the question, turned to her and looked puzzled.

“I'm here calmly reading my magazine, can't you see it?”

Pepper gave him a half smile, the one she used when she suspected he was up to something.

“I didn't know you had developed the uncanny ability to read magazines backwards.”

Tony shifted uneasily, cast a brief sidelong glance at the magazine in his hands, and turned it over with a quick, dry motion. While his wife outlined a much wider smile on her face.

“Of course I can, if I set my mind to it. I can do anything… You know that... I mean, I was practicing and…”.

“Tony... You're justifying yourself…” She said, completely amused by his antics.

“I'm not justifying myself, it's just that I would be able to read a magazine upside down if I wanted to. Although it’s not the case. I was… Looking for the solution to the crossword, that's all.”

Pepper scrutinized him closer and then crossed her arms over her chest.

“Sure, Mr. Infinite Patience doing a crossword. And last but not least, a crossword in a magazine on renewable energy sources applied to automotive systems. The last time I looked at that magazine, I don't remember it carrying any crossword.” Tony narrowed his eyes. Pepper snatched the magazine from his hands with a single movement and pushed it away on the coffee table, scrutinizing him thoroughly. "Tony, what's going on here?"

“Nothing…” He lied.

But Pepper was having none of it.

“Nothing? Why are the workshop lights on as if someone is working? What have you done this time? Has something exploded? Talk, now.”

“FRIDAY, would you please turn off the workshop lights? I should have forgotten to turn them off.” He said slowly, chewing each word.

“Yes, Boss.” Came the immediate response. “All the workshop lights are now properly off.”

“That 's great. Thank you very much, FRI.” He said angrily.

Pepper ignored him and kept talking.

“By the way, you and _reading quietly_ in the same sentence.” She said while making a face of disbelief.

“What! Sometimes I read… Reading is not illegal in this nation…” He retorted.

“Sure! Stop diverting the topic. I'm waiting for an explanation. A coherent one...” She replied, drumming her fingers on the table.

When Pepper was onto him, it was futile to keep lying, he knew from almost twenty years of experience, so Tony gave up.

“Okay, Morgan had a nightmare. I had to comfort her and it was only a while ago that she fell asleep again. Pizza indigestion.”

Pepper looked around, visibly upset.

“Again? Tony you need to get more attention at what she's eating and how much of it! You already know that. It’s not the first time…”

Tony raised his eyebrows. 

“I know… I try… Look, I just got distracted with the TV for a minute. Our Little Miss is fast.”

Pepper’s gaze softened then. Sometimes she was so grateful that Tony was the stay at home dad. It wasn’t easy, and he was doing a great job raising their daughter with love and steadiness. 

“She is, and far cleverer than you and I combined.” She agreed with him. “Which is kinda scary if you ask me… She’s only 7… Can you imagine what she would do with us when she’s 17?” Pepper said lovingly, caressing his cheek.

“Oh God I better not!” Said his husband worriedly. “Too soon to think about her teenage years!”

Pepper smiled broadly, then sighed heavily and relaxed completely on the couch getting closer to her husband’s embrace and inhaling his scent.Then she kicked off her shoes and flopped onto the couch, resting her head on Tony's shoulder.

“You know, I think it’ll be for the best that she’s already asleep. I'm exhausted. I'll wait until tomorrow, but I plan to speak very seriously with her. She must be able to avoid binge eating so much junk food.”

Tony shook his head, nodding. “I agree.” Pepper leaned forward slightly to kiss his neck softly and toyed with his hair a bit, her eyes closed. Tony kissed her on the nose and pulled her a little closer to him, trying to relax her.

“How about the Japanese?” He mumbled quietly.

“Oh good. A great business” She answered “We are going to export our renewable energy so that it can be used in numerous digital media. From phones, tablets through all devices imagined and to be imagined. Who could have said ten years ago that this thing would have so many interesting and profitable applications?” Pepper said pointing with her index finger to the ARC reactor that rested on a shelf in front of them, presiding over their small living room. The one which read _Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart_ and had such an important meaning for them. 

“I absolutely knew!“ Tony smiled and stroked her arm gently. “A new element for humanity, a new form of non-polluting energy. Cheap and affordable. With how absolutely brilliant I am and how little credit I get for it…”

Pepper smiled slightly and raised her head to look at his chocolate brown eyes.

“You have your moments. My brilliant and magnificent genius.” They kissed quickly in the lips. “I had to hang out with the Japanese for hours to get them to sign the contract. We ate sushi at _Nobu_ and I thought they would fall round the table at any time because of so much sake they drank.”

Tony gave her a huge mischievous smile.

“I knew you would get through that negotiation better than anyone. You are the queen of business, Pepper Potts-Stark. The best CEO we've had in our entire history. We should have a monument with your effigy built in the lobby of _Stark Industries_ , yeah… It's a great idea… I have to start planning it…”

Pepper lifted her head to kiss him on the lips gently and get him to shut up. When they parted ways, she took the moment to ask her husband about his day.

“How are you? How about being with Morgan all day?”

Tony smiled and gave her another little kiss before answering.

“Oh, very well. As usual. I love being with her and we have had a lot of fun in the workshop together. She has designed her own plushie, a colorful unicorn, you gotta see that. We plan on giving it autonomy, like an AI with a body… That thing is gonna be interesting to finish. We have so much fun together that I'm gonna miss her when she goes back to school.”

"I'm so happy to hear that, and it’s a delight that tomorrow is Saturday. How about the three of us go for a walk around _Central Park_? I think Morgan will be thrilled to try ice skating for the first time. Some quality family time together.”

Tony 's eyes lit up. 

“It's a great idea. Morgan will enjoy it very much, she needs to spend time outside. And with you too. She misses her Mama. I can tell.”

“Oh, I miss her too.” Pepper said, “It’s decided. We’ll do that tomorrow if she feels okay. I want to spend time with you both. It’s been a terrible month of work before the Christmas Holidays. I'm exhausted, Honey and I just want to sleep for hours and hours.” She said while yawning.

“Then, we better get going to bed.” Tony said getting up.

They both started walking towards their room, climbing up the stairs into the upper floor. Tony holded her close to his chest. Once on the upper floor, they paused briefly before Morgan's room door, peeking up inside to see her sleeping peacefully, and once they were assured that everything was in order and that their little girl was okay, they entered their own room, changed into their pajamas, and climbed into bed. Later, Pepper settled in and rolled onto her side. Tony snuggled closer to her and let his hand slide over her abdomen gently, in a sweet caress.

 _This is the good life_ , he thought before falling asleep next to his beloved wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end. 
> 
> I want to thank all the people who started reading this and enjoyed it. My intention was to give you all a happy ending for Tony, Pepper and Morgan. A beautiful way to remember them inside our hearts, forever. If I was able to deliver this, I feel satisfied.
> 
> Thank you, everyone! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU to **@derivedfromstrong** , an awesome writer and my wonderful beta, because this wouldn't even exist without her altruistic help. You are the best :)
> 
> Thanks to **@rebelmeg** because of this phrase _canon is only fanon with money_ that gave me the strength to finally put my ideas into words.
> 
> I have no money, but sure as hell I have the will to make my favourite characters ever JUSTICE.


End file.
